


Truth or Dare

by thanku4urlove



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Hikaru steals some Veritaserum to make a game of truth or dare more interesting. Takaki swears himself to picking nothing but dares; he's not about to drink a truth serum with his crush, Yabu Kota, sitting right next to him.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot takes place in the same universe at my Harry Potter AU multichap, a couple of years before that first fic takes place. Writing the multichap really made me fall in love with Takaki/Yabu as a pairing, so there'll probably be more of that in the future.

“Alright, Takaki…” Hikaru swayed the goblet in his hand in what Takaki assumed was meant to be a seductive sort of way. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Hikaru exclaimed, placing the cup back down on the rug. From his right, Takaki heard Yabu giggle a little. “Someone needs to pick truth so I can test my dilution!”

“You test it then.” Takaki responded resolutely. “I’m still going with dare.”

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, the dreary weather making the Slytherin common room only slightly colder than usual. It was mostly empty as well; exams were coming up, and a great deal of the Slytherin students were in the library, or holding study groups in the Great Hall. Hikaru claimed to already be completely prepared for his tests, and Yabu and Takaki had decided together that they could start worrying about exams next year, when they were fifteen and O.W.L.s were coming up and the results actually mattered. As a consequence of their laziness they had quite a bit of time to themselves, and had scored a rather large patch of rug on the floor. Hikaru had suggested a friendly game of truth or dare.

Takaki was wary. Hikaru had nicked Professor Ninomiya’s bottle of Veritaserum a couple of days ago--replacing it the lesson after, so he wouldn’t notice--and had attempted a dilution of the potion to use for their game. He promised that due to his exemplary potion mixing skills the effects of the truth serum would only last a few seconds, a minute at most, to make the “truth” part of the game truly truthful, and Takaki promised himself that he would be picking nothing but dares. Telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth was extremely dangerous when his lab partner, dorm mate, and boy he had a hopeless crush on was sitting right next to him.

Yabu and Hikaru didn’t seem keen on risking it either. They’d gone through a full round of the game already and all three of them had chosen dare, all three of them worse for wear for it. Hikaru had a biting teacup on his ear like an earring, having to wear it for ten minutes, and he had four minutes left. Yabu had been made to eat five canary creams in a row, an explosion of yellow feathers all around him on the floor, and Takaki had been made to go to the kitchen and try to free a house elf. But none of them had wanted to be freed, and the three of them had very nearly been kicked out by a tiny horde, Takaki now out one hat.

“Fine. If you insist on going with dare, then… I dare you to let me hex your hair.”

“What?” Takaki squeaked, his hands flying instinctively to his head. Yabu laughed even harder, and Hikaru smirked.

“Still want that dare?”

“...yes.” Takaki finally said. There was no way he was confessing to Yabu, not today. Not like this.

Hikaru grinned, waving his wand, and Takaki couldn’t help but wince as he said the incantation. Surprisingly, once the spell had been said and Hikaru’s wand was back in his lap, nothing felt different. Yabu’s hands were over his mouth and he was silent, but his eyes had folded into cute crescents, and Takaki knew he was trying not to laugh.

“What did you do to it?” Takaki asked.

“I’m, well… I’m not sure. I saw a spell scribbled next to _colovaria_ in the ‘Cast-a-Spell Spellbook’ a few days ago, and I’ve really been wanting to give it a try.”

“You experimented on me?” Takaki choked out, jumping to his feet, his hands going over his hair as he ran to the mirror. It didn’t feel different in length or texture, not seeing why Yabu was now openly laughing until he was able to take a look.

His hair was blue. It looked to be turning a darker blue, and as he realized this, it turned a surprising shock of green.

“You made my hair do… Do this?”

The colors were changing quickly, about as quickly as his emotions, and Takaki wanted to be annoyed--he was, just a little--but his friends were collapsed in laughter, and Yabu was fully on his back on the floor, and it was _adorable_ how amused he was, so Takaki couldn't find it in himself to be too angry. Instead he gave a resigned sigh, noting that for some reason his hair was now a light, pastel pink, and rejoined his friends in their small circle.

“Truth or dare, Hikaru?” He asked, because Yabu was still giggling.

“...dare.”

“Dare? You don't want to try the truth potion you've got there?”

“It wouldn’t be right for me to be the first person to drink it!” Hikaru insisted. “I have to watch the effects first.”

“Right.” Takaki said, rolling his eyes. “Alright, Yabu, what should we make him do?”

Yabu reigned himself in, leaning against Takaki’s shoulder. He whispered close, so Hikaru couldn’t hear, and there was an amused lilt in his voice.

“I have an idea, but it might be too mean.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Yabu just held up a hand, turning to their Slytherin friend.

“I dare you to pet Kutsuna Shiori’s cat.” Yabu pointed over to where the second year girl was sitting, content with a book in her hands and a grey tabby in her lap. Hikaru glanced over, his eyes going wide.

“Can I change my answer?”

Takaki considered it for a moment, then remembered his hair, which was now a disgustingly bright yellow.

“No.”

Giving them highly offended looks, Hikaru got to his feet, walking stiffly over to Kutsuna.

“Is this too mean?” Takaki found himself asking. When he turned to Yabu, he found his friend’s face much closer than he expected, jerking away. Yabu thought for a second, then shook his head.

“Nah, this was his idea. Besides, he made your hair pink-red-orange… Rainbow.”

Takaki shrugged. That was true. They watched in amusement as Hikaru garnered all of his strength, ran a fast hand down the cat's back--the little furry creature couldn't have cared less--and scurried to rejoin them. Kutsuna gave him a strange look, but seemed to think better than to ask, simply turning back to his reading.

“I hate you both.” He grumbled. “Yabu, truth or dare?”

Yabu hesitated for a moment. Hikaru crossed his arms.

“I suggest truth, because if I have to face my worst fears, I promise I will make it just as terrifying for you.”

“But--”

“I won't let him do anything too bad. I promise.” Takaki said. Yabu gave him a grateful smile.

“Come on Yabu, we've been friends forever! What could I ask you that I don't know already?” Hikaru wheedled. He picked up the goblet, extending it out. Yabu looked extremely conflicted for a moment before making up his mind, taking the cup.

“Truth.” He declared, before downing a mouthful. They sat there for a moment. Takaki had no idea what question he would ask, but Hikaru seemed not to be having that problem, a smirk twisting his lips.

“Okay Yabu. I caught you daydreaming earlier, and you were doodling hearts on your Potions notes. So I want to know… Who is it you have a crush on?”

Takaki looked instantly in Yabu’s direction, his heart hammering in his chest. He hadn’t known Yabu liked anyone, and yet there Yabu was, blushing brilliantly, looking as though he was struggling to keep his lips closed, to keep the answer inside his mouth. But the truth potion wouldn’t be denied, and the answer burst from him loudly.

“Takaki.”

Takaki gaped at him. Yabu sent him a quick, fearful glance before throwing the cup to the ground, the remainder of the potion splashing across the rug, scrambling to his feet and running from the room. Takaki watched him go, stunned.

“...I wasn’t expecting that.” Hikaru said, siphoning up the liquid with his wand. His eyes were downcast, a frown on his face. “Wow, I shouldn't have done that. I feel terrible.”

“He… Yabu likes me?” The words felt unreal coming from his mouth but it was beginning to sink in now, a tiny happy bubble of excitement rising in his chest. Then he remembered the terror on Yabu’s face, frowning as well. “What should I do?”

Hikaru fixed him with a look, considering him for a moment.

“If you don’t like him back, it would probably be best to let him hide for a little while. If you do, though,” Hikaru paused, raising his eyebrows, “you should go after him.”

Takaki got up so fast he nearly tripped over himself, stumbling for a moment. He was halfway to the door before he turned back, feeling slightly breathless.

“Wait, where do you think he went?”

“Um… His room maybe, but if he doesn’t want you to find him, I doubt he’d go there. One of the deserted bathrooms? And maybe the Bell Tower. The right one though, because the left--”

“The left one is the Caretaker’s office, I know.” Takaki said, turning back on his heel and taking off. Takaki really, really hoped Yabu wasn’t up in the right Bell Tower, thanks to his starting point being all the way in the dungeons, but with his long legs, Takaki knew it was possible.

He checked the Hufflepuff common room first, going up and peeking his head into the boys’ dormitory. He called out, but Yabu wasn’t there. The deserted bathrooms, too, were still deserted. With a groan, Takaki started up a right-side staircase, but thinking of Yabu up there and alone put energy in his legs, keeping them moving when they began to ache. Finally, finally, he made it, stooping over, bending and resting his hands on his thighs to catch his breath.

“Yabu?” He asked when he’d managed to pull some air into his lungs. “Are you up here?”

“I’m hiding around the corner because I don’t want you to find me.” Came a quiet, truthful voice. Takaki straightened up, walking over. Yabu was sitting on the floor, his eyes red and puffy. Wordlessly, Takaki sat next to him, and Yabu brought his legs up to his chest, curling his arms around them.

“I want to ask you why you’re here, but I’m afraid.” Yabu confessed.

“You can ask me whatever you want.” Takaki said, and Yabu’s arms wound a little tighter.

“Why is your face all red? Your hair is blue again.”

“Oh.” Takaki brushed his bangs from his face. “I ran up here. I was looking for you.”

“That’s really nice but I wish you hadn’t.” Yabu put his face in his hands as soon as the words were out of his mouth, and Takaki couldn't help a small smile.

“So, that truth potion is still working, huh?”

“Yeah. Hikaru sucks. I’m mad at him.”

“If it makes you feel better, he said he feels terrible about it.” Takaki told him, sitting down next to Yabu on the floor.

“I'm scared.” Yabu said after a moment. Takaki frowned.

“Why? You ran off before I could say anything.”

“Because I just told you that I like you--and I only really realized that I liked you maybe a week ago--and you don't like me back so you're going to act all weird and then our friendship will be ruined and you'll hate me and--”

“You really think that?” Takaki interrupted, shocked. Yabu, despite looking halfway to hysterics, still managed him a slightly sarcastic look.

“Truth potion.”

“...right. But, Yabu…” Takaki stopped, swallowing. He'd just garnered the nerves to continue when Yabu spoke instead.

“Your hair just turned red. It makes your lips look really pretty.”

“My… What?” Takaki was flustered, his cheeks burning. Yabu had a similar expression on his face, instantly mortified, but was unable to stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“Your lips are pretty. But they’re always pretty, so…” He clamped his mouth shut before he could continue, shaking his head quickly. “Sorry.”

“No, no, I…” Takaki waved the apology off, willing to bet that his hair must be bright red now, because he knew his face was. “I like you too. I’ve, um… I have a crush on you too.”

“Oh. I didn't know that.”

“I just think you're so--”

“I really want to kiss you right now.”

Takaki had geared himself to spill his heart out--the romantic side of him had planned this confession out, had painfully sappy things it wanted to say that he thought Yabu might want to hear--and had been cut off a mere five words in. Yabu's eyes went wide in horror.

“Did I ruin the moment?” He whispered between his fingers. In truth, Yabu's words didn't sound like a bad proposition--quite the opposite, really--and Takaki shook his head, bringing Yabu's hands away from his mouth to hold them, and pressing their lips together.

To the frustration of Yabu, the delight of Hikaru, and the boost to Takaki's ego, the veritaserum didn't wear off for another two hours.


End file.
